Roppongi
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Let's all just grab a boy and make him feel bad. Oh, wait. That's only Takumi's thing.


**Roppongi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid-sama! (Or Kaichou wa Maid-sama, if you're reading the manga.)**

**A/N: Dude. Are you shitting me? I do _not _approve of Takumi's behavior towards Misaki. No, I don't ship them. But as an evil seme to Shouchirou, he's acceptable.**

**Everyone knows onii-sama and aniki mean big brother, right? Kay. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"U-Usui-san..."

The student council room was locked on the inside. No one would've come to interrupt them anyway, it was so late after school. Takumi shifted to allow Shouchirou to settle deeper into his lap, his fingers pushing the boy's skirt up his thigh, teasing a moan from him.

"P-please, Usui-san..."

"Yukimura, don't tell me you don't like this." Takumi's whisper was sultry in his ear, his lips kissing Shouchirou's jaw line. The maid outfit that the idiot threesome had designed for Misaki had been rescued by Takumi after the sports' day festivities on account of how **_good _**Shouchirou looked in it. The brunet gasped and gripped the sides of the chair they were seated on as Takumi's fingers grazed his dick. "Not when you're this hard."

"Mmm...no..."

Slipping into his panties, those indelicate fingers caressed the dew-damp hair and piqued cock. Shouchirou trembled, a glorious rose dust rising in his cheeks, and Takumi bit at his neck.

"Trying to pawn me off to your little sister...why would I leave you for a child? You thought you could get rid of me? How naive..."

"Wasn't...trying to...uhnnn..."

"Hn. What _**were **_you trying to do, then? You're a far prettier girl than any other, Yukimura...I won't ever let you go."

He means it in a nice way, I'd swear, if it wasn't a damnable lie. Shouchirou didn't know what he meant to the blond lord of Seika High, he just knew that since that first kiss with the entire student council as witness, Usui Takumi had never lost a chance to make him cringe. President Ayuzawa was right; this man was a pervert. A lewd person who liked weird things...like this maid outfit! Yukimura Shouchirou would gladly dress up for the school's benefit but like this? For Takumi's personal...pleasure, if one could call it that. (Shouchirou had never seen him cum. And he'd had plenty of opportunities...how long had they been at this game?) It was so bad of him to use Shouchirou like this.

"Say that you love me, Yukimura."

And this was a new kink of his; this desire to make Shouchirou speak damnable lies himself. The brunet had no clue what he was talking about, they didn't love each other at all. Not so far that **_he _**could tell, but who could ever know what Takumi was thinking?

"I l-love you," he gasped. Takumi's touch had alighted on the tip of his dripping shaft, rubbing ellipses into aching skin. Takumi kissed his shoulder.

"What next."

"Love you...aniki...onii-sama..."

A soft laugh behind Shouchirou's sensitive neck, and the one free hand Takumi had been holding his hip with snaked up his dress to toy with his nipple. Shouchirou's mouth fell open as a stream of bubbling words fell meaninglessly in encouragement.

"Yes, mmm yes please...love you...so much...nngh! Harder...mm!" he bit his lip, a last-ditch attempt to assert some control, salvage some dignity, but then Takumi grinded his own boner against Shouchirou's ass and who needed dignity anyway?

"On your knees, Yukimura."

"Hmm? Usui-san...no..."

"I said on your knees. Aren't you going to obey your master?" A quirky smile, like diamond blades. Shouchirou submitted. On his knees he looked up at Takumi's face, and the blond spread his legs, still sitting on his chair.

"Usui-san..."

"Don't make me repeat myself, Yukimura..." A dangerous tone, like perfumed rot. Shouchirou lifted shaky hands to undo Takumi's zipper, but the boy tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

"No. Use your mouth. In fact..." he tilted forward and undid the apron straps of the maid costume, pulling Shouchirou's hands behind him and tying them together tightly. "How's that? You can't use your hands."

"Usui-san, please...there will be marks on my wrists..."

"It's better than using rope, isn't it?" Takumi eyes shone like sapphires in a decadent room. "We don't have handcuffs today, right? Get started."

"Mm...yes..." Dippig his lips between Takumi's legs, Shouchirou felt a shudder run up the blond's spine. His erection was bulging against the pants, needing freedom and a hot mouth...or, even better, an asshole. Shouchirou blinked away apprehensive tears.

"Let me help you. You can't do the button by yourself, right?"

"Mm."

Takumi watched until Shouchirou licked his head and took it all in (how very well trained). Blowjobs were not normally taken by the blond. Shouchirou suspected he didn't like dealing with an orifice that could bite. Not that Shouchirou would ever **_dream _**of...in any case, it could also have something to do with the fact that Takumi really had never cum before. Even when pounding Shouchirou against the wall, he pulled out, condom unsullied, to watch the brunet beg for more. Today Takumi braced his feet against the floor and ran his hands through Shouchirou's hair, murmuring, "Yes...like that...hah..." he shook slightly as Shouchirou sucked hard, "Mm..."

The tender ministrations had him swelling with ravenous lust, and Takumi doubled over as though shielding Shouchirou from unforeseen dangers. His breath was huffy as he groaned, "Mmm, Yukimura...have you gotten better at this? Ahhh...who have you been...praticing with...? Kanou? Is...aah! This what you do when you play together on weekends? ...Aah! Aah!" And Usui Takumi, who had never showed this helpless moment of going overboard before, came in Shouchirou's mouth. "K-keep sucking...take it all...but don't swallow, kay?"

Shouchirou nodded, tears pooling in his eyes and semen dribbling down his chin. Takumi leaned down and licked his lips, still breathing heavy. "Or I wonder. You're so admiring of Ayuzawa...is the president the person of your dreams?"

"N-no..." he swallowed his pride along with the cum and lowered his gaze. "President Ayuzawa is strong but..."

Takumi pushed him onto his back, not caring enough to hear him out. "Right. It makes sense. You only want my big, hot dick in you, don't you?" The **_grin,_** like nothing that could be described, sending plaintive cries stabbing Shouchirou's heart. "No one else will do, will they? Hey, wait. Who told you to swallow?" He tutted. "Punishment. Tell me you want me."

"I...I want...I want Usui-san..."

"What part of me?"

"Umm..." Shouchirou was robbed of speech as Takumi tore his dress apart, laying him bare and sucking lightly at his navel. "Mmm! Usui-san, please!" Shame fell away as need ignited compliance. "I want...I want your big, hot...hmmm!"

Takumi's tongue wended its way south, stopping short of his precious hellhole. "You should have been born a woman," he said, and pulled his hips towards him. Shouchirou winced and muttered, "No..."

"Don't argue with me, Yukimura. With this smooth skin and how much you enjoy being taken by me, you really believe you're a man? Deep down, you're a girl."

"That's not true..."

Takumi slipped a lazy finger into him, just up till the second knuckle, and made soft thrusting motions. Shouchirou moaned and clenched, inciting another catty remark from the blond. "You sound like a woman as well. Shouchirou, will you marry me?"

"U-Usui-san!"

"It'll be alright, I'm sure." Takumi slipped another finger in, ignored the brunet's cry of hurt, and scissored them. "No one will miss you as a man, rest assured. Crybaby."

"So mean, Usui-san..." Shouchirou's protest was lost as Takumi took out his fingers and put himself in, bending to kiss the brunet's lips.

"You can drop the -san." He pushed inwards, Shouchirou losing himself in needy cries. "You should be familiar enough with me by now, right...Yukimura..." he tightened his grip on the boy's hips and forced him to match his movements. Shouchirou splurted, and Takumi pulled out before he came.

"Shit, we didn't use a condom."

Dress torn asunder, sweat glistening on his face and cum sliding off his stomach, Shouchirou covered his face with his hands. "Please. I'm a guy..."

"Prove it to me some day." Takumi hauled him up and patted his cheek. "Until then, don't argue with me. Come on, I'll walk you home."

000

The next day Yukimura Shouchirou marched up to Usui Takumi, took his arm and said, "May I have a word?"

"No."

"Usui-san!"

"I thought I told you to drop the honorific?" The reference to their romp yesterday **_in front of Ayuzawa Misaki _**made Shouchirou go red in the face.

Misaki punched Takumi in the arm and said, "Usui, why are you being so rude? Yukimura, go ahead and take him. I have to go look over the student council accounts anyway...keep him out of my hair for me, okay?" With a shiny smile and a wave she disappeared into the school building, while Takumi and Shouchirou loitered under the silver oak.

"What's going on, Yukimura?"

"I wanted to prove it to you!"

Takumi seemed unconcerned. "Prove what...?"

"I am a man!"

"In what way?"

"In this way!" Shouchirou took a deep breath, grabbed the back of Takumi's head and pulled him into a kiss. He also grabbed his ass and squeezed, Takumi's crotch responding positively. A few seconds later Shouchirou stepped back, without blushing, looking pleased with himself.

"Yukimura..."

"Didn't Usui say I'm a woman because of the way I act?" His eyes blazed. "This is an 'attack' type, right? So you see! I may be sensitive but deep down I am a man and I will **_not_** marry you."

"Yukimura..." Takumi tilted his head a little to the left, smiling unexpectedly. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"...Were we in a relationship?"

Takumi took his waist and rammed him onto himself so hard Shouchirou flinched. "You seem to be so confused as to what the qualities of a man are. Yukimura, you can give it up. When will you learn? I'm not..." he nibbled at Shouchirou's chin, the brunet grunting and pulling away, "Going to let you go..."

And that was truth of the matter. Shouchirou said, "Why!"

Takumi said, "Such a sweet face you make during sex, worth the world to keep."

Everything that had been going swimmingly started to fall apart. Shouchirou was falling into this golden black hole. Takumi was a monster, with his seductive lies and sick jokes. But Shouchirou didn't try again, because in the end he wasn't sure he wanted to break free.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**I feel a little like I wrote a chapter for Baby Bitch. Well, I guess most of the dirty yaoi rags out there follow the same thread. How I miss Ze. **


End file.
